The Harvard-SDM/Forsyth Scholar/Faculty Development Program (HFSFDP) is a training and career development program based on a regional consortium of four academic institutions (Harvard School of Dental Medicine [HSDM], Forsyth Institute [FI], University of Pittsburgh School of Dental Medicine [UPSDM] and Tufts University School of Dental Medicine [TUSDM]) to create a mentored clinical scientist development pathway to develop highly skilled clinician scientists (DDS/DMD, MD and PhD) who can successfully address the increasing opportunities in oral, dental and craniofacial research from cross-disciplinary and multi-disciplinary perspectives. The HFSFDP aims to provide rigorous mentored scientific training opportunities (Phase I) at Harvard University and the Forsyth Institute in four areas of research highly relevant to the mission of the NIDCR: cancer, development, infectious diseases and tissue engineering. A particular emphasis in all four areas is genomics and bioinformatics and the need to bridge both basic sciences and clinical research. This will be followed by a faculty transition step (Phase II) whereby the scholar will transit to a junior faculty tenured-tracked position at one of the four consortium institutions. Mechanisms are in place that will encourage and direct the scholar transition to junior faculty lines at UPSDM or TUSDM. The implementation of this training and career development program will be enhanced by the history, culture and track record of successful research career development programs and transition of scientists at the HSDM and FI. This nurturing academic environment is currently augmented by four NIDCR supported T32 institutional training programs, one Dentist-Scientist Award program, two program projects and one center grant in oral health research. These joint activities present a well-integrated regional consortium structure that will provide comprehensive, cross/multi-disciplinary research career development pathways. The HFSFDP will provide the needed opportunities to develop the necessary skills for scientific excellence in oral health research. In addition, the program structure and environment will encourage life-long learning, successful research career transitions and strong collaborative partnering skills.